


Scuro come l’ambra, chiaro come l’oceano

by CannibalDolly



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Alcoholism, Blood, Choking, Cocaine, Cum Eating, Dirty threesome, Double rape, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Omicide, Porn, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Spit Kink, Spit Play, Strip Show, Threesome, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Violent Sex, blowjob, double blowjob, gun use, nasty porn, spit, strip
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalDolly/pseuds/CannibalDolly
Summary: Enzo “Sangueblù” viene beccato dagli uomini di Mladen a spacciare nel suo locale senza permesso.Mladen, convinto che Sangueblù abbia qualcosa a che fare con Ciro, chiama entrambi gli uomini nel suo privé e li punisce nel peggior modo possibile...facendogli passare una nottata da dimenticare.Uagliù, questa fanfict è una grande e grossa PORCATA.Vi ho avvisati, leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo lol ;p
Relationships: Ciro Di Marzio/Enzo Villa, Ciro Di Marzio/Mladen, Mladen/Enzo Villa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Scuro come l’ambra, chiaro come l’oceano

**Author's Note:**

> Stavo tranquillamente guardando un porno quando all’improvviso il video mi diede l’ispirazione per scrivere questa bella porcata, quindi.....  
> Ho detto “perché no?”
> 
> Eppure mi ha fatto veramente strano scrivere questi pairings, perché tutt o’ munn sa che io sono una fedele shipper di Ciro/Genny ma...tanto valeva provare.

Ciro fece più volte il giro della stanza con gli occhi, il suo sguardo si posò sulle luci a led che illuminavano l’ambiente come dei fari, poi sul tavolino pieno di strisce di coca e bicchieri di vetro a cui sedeva Mladen a soli pochi passi da lui, infine su una ragazza mora che si stava velocemente rivestendo prima di uscire di corsa dalla porta.

Da quando si era trasferito in Bulgaria quella stanza l’aveva vista così tante volte che ormai l’aveva memorizzata nei minimi dettagli.

Eppure qualcosa in quella stanza sembrava sbagliata, era presente una figura intrusa che stonava in quell’ambiente tanto osceno quella notte.

E quel qualcuno si chiamava Sangueblù.

Ciro non conosceva bene quel ragazzo, lo aveva visto di sfuggita un paio di volte giù in discoteca, non sapeva chi fosse, né che cosa facesse e nemmeno per chi lavorasse…però una cosa era certa, un ragazzo italiano che lavora in Bulgaria non può di certo essere una casualità.

Aveva una faccia innocente, pulita, giovane…la faccia di un ragazzino ancora alle prime armi, e Ciro ci avrebbe scommesso che lui vendeva soltanto cose leggere come pasticche ed lsd, cose da ragazzini insomma.

Ci avrebbe scommesso tutto.

Il ragazzo adesso stava a pochi passi da lui, proprio alla sua sinistra, in piedi e con le mani bene in vista. Ciro invece teneva le braccia abbassate.

Sarebbe potuta sembrare una scena insolita, forse un po’ surreale in un privé di lusso come quello, forse se Ciro si fosse trovato nei panni di qualcun altro a quell’ora avrebbe persino visto la scena come divertente…

Ma adesso nulla poteva cambiare il fatto che Enzo “sangueblù” e Ciro erano uno di fianco all’altro, al centro del privé di Mladen, circondati da quattro robusti uomini armati, tutti con i ferri puntati contro di loro.

Erano quei grossi cani bastardi che Mladen aveva piazzato agli angoli della discoteca così che potessero tenere d’occhio tutto quello che succedeva.

Ciro alzò gli occhi al cielo, se in quel momento si trovavano in quella situazione di merda era proprio perché Enzo si era fatto beccare a spacciare di nascosto nel locale di Mladen, senza permessi né niente.

Ma sul serio quel ragazzo credeva che nessuno lo avrebbe scoperto? Principiante…

Appena Mladen era venuto a sapere dell’accaduto aveva subito ordinato ai suoi uomini di trascinare Enzo e Ciro nel suo privé, e che gli venissero consegnati entrambi vivi.

A Ciro però stava veramente sul cazzo il fatto che quel ricco bulgaro figlio di papà fosse convinto che Sangueblù fosse uno dei suoi uomini solo perché era italiano come lui.

Era tutto un grande malinteso, ed in un modo o nell’altro, Ciro doveva riuscire a rimettere le cose a posto.

Non aveva intenzione di fare una fine di merda solo perché un ragazzino italiano gli aveva messo il bastone tra le ruote, oh no!

Avrebbe spiegato come stavano le cose, avrebbe detto la verità è se ne sarebbe andato, non gli importava un cazzo se alla fine avessero sparato ad Enzo oppure no, non erano affari suoi.

Mladen si alzò improvvisamente dal tavolino di vetro a cui era seduto, barcollando leggermente e strofinandosi volgarmente il naso.

Era in ciabatte e portava soltanto un accappatoio di velluto, e Ciro lo guardò con disgusto immaginando che sotto quella stoffa l’uomo sicuramente non portava nient’altro.

Mladen si avvicinò lentamente al gruppo finché non arrivò al centro, sostando davanti ai due uomini e guardandoli entrambi negli occhi con una faccia mezza divertita.

Ciro non aveva per niente paura, sapeva che Mladen non avrebbe mai fatto fare il lavoro sporco a qualcuno dei suoi uomini, allo stronzo piaceva punire la gente di persona, e se dovevano venire sparati di certo il colpo non sarebbe partito da una delle armi di una di quella quattro grosse bestie bulgare.

Ciro ricambiò lo sguardo penetrando a sua volta Mladen con gli occhi, voleva mostrargli che le sue stupide minacce non lo facevano tremare, lui era molto più forte di così.

Per Enzo però fu l’esatto contrario, Ciro riuscì a leggergli il terrore in faccia con la coda dell’occhio, e già si pentì di averlo vicino in quella situazione.

Mladen si strofinò il naso un’ultima volta prima di parlare,

« E così volevi fottermi, eh? » fece rivolto a Ciro, « Volevi portare tuo cane italiano in mio locale, vero? ».

« Ij a chist nun o conosc proprio » rispose secco Ciro senza rompere il contatto visivo, « Nun lavora pe me, nisciun lavora pe me ».

Mladen non sembrò minimamente convinto, « Sai cosa penso, Ciro? » sorrise spostando il suo sguardo su Enzo, « Penso che tu e tua puttana italiana non dovete neanche osare a fottere in mio locale…e per quello che avete fatto io vi dovrei solamente fare a pezzi, sì? ».

Enzo guardò Mladen con la paura negli occhi, quasi tremava dal terrore.

Pessima mossa, pensò Ciro mentre osservava la scena, mai far capire al nemico di avere paura. MAI.

Lo aveva imparato in più occasioni, e quelle poche volte gli erano bastate per non scordarselo mai più.

« Paura, Sangueblù? » sorrise Mladen avvicinandosi così tanto ad Enzo che i loro nasi quasi si sfiorarono.

Enzo scosse la testa lievemente, i suoi occhi erano comunque puntati sul tappeto di pelliccia sotto i loro piedi, non aveva le palle di guardarlo negli occhi.

L’uomo osservò bene il ragazzo che aveva di fronte, osservò il suo viso, i suoi vestiti scuri, la sua barba che trovava stranamente intrigante.

D’un tratto Mladen premette il naso contro la linea del mento di Enzo, inspirando a fondo il suo profumo in un modo perverso ed invadente.

Il ragazzo aveva addosso l’odore di erba e di terrore, tanto terrore…quello che l’uomo adorava più di ogni altra cosa.

Si staccò improvvisamente dal ragazzo e si diresse velocemente verso il tavolino di vetro.

Impugnò la pistola che aveva pigramente lasciato incustodita tra i tanti bicchieri di vetro e poi tornò al suo posto di prima, davanti alle sue prede.

« оставете ни на мира » fece rivolto ai quattro uomini armati alle sue spalle.

L’uomo non fece neanche in tempo a finire di parlare che tutti avevano già riposto le loro armi ed erano usciti dal privé, lasciando Mladen ed i due italiani da soli.

Ciro deglutì senza farsi sentire, non voleva pensarlo minimamente, ma una parte di lui aveva una mezza idea di quello che Mladen aveva intenzione di fare.

« Oggi mi sento molto generoso » commentò lui giocherellando con la pistola che teneva in mano, « Quindi ho deciso che solo uno di voi due morirà questa sera, l’altro no ».

Ciro chiuse gli occhi a quelle parole, il battito gli venne quasi a mancare.

Se quel bastardo voleva giocare un’altra volta ad una dannata roulette russa allora poteva pure fottersi, lui non ci avrebbe mai rigiocato una seconda volta in vita sua.

Mladen puntò la pistola contro Enzo, che quasi saltò per lo spavento.

« Oh! Oh! Che sfaccimm vuole fare chist?! » gridò Enzo rivolgendosi a Ciro nel disperato tentativo di non farsi uccidere, « Parlaci tu, Cirù! »

Ciro osservò la scena in silenzio, « Statt zitt, Enzù…statt zitt ».

Enzo chiuse la bocca, paralizzato dall’arma che aveva puntata addosso.

Mladen invece scoppiò in una risata asmatica, « Il tuo compagno è proprio una женска, eh? » fece rivolto a Ciro, « Come dite voi italiani, pussy? ».

Ciro non rispose, allora Mladen continuò.

« Ho voglia di fare gioco con voi » commentò tranquillamente l’uomo allungandosi una seconda volta verso il tavolino di vetro, si mise sotto braccio una bottiglia fredda di vodka e con una mano libera prese delicatamente una carta di credito con sopra ancora due strisce di coca.

« Ormai nemmeno puttane bulgare in mio locale non divertono più » commentò lui mentre poggiava la bottiglia sul tappeto ai suoi piedi, fece un paio di passi e si avvicinò a Ciro, « пръхтене » sibilò a denti stretti avvicinando la carta al viso dell’uomo.

Ciro non aveva mai fatto uso di sostanze così pesanti prima, l’unica cosa che faceva era occuparsi dei carichi e basta.

Da giovane aveva provato un paio di volte, ma da sempre si era promesso che mai più avrebbe riprovato, tutto ciò a cui si concedeva adesso erano solo le sigarette.

Non voleva farlo, l’idea di sniffare non gli passava minimamente per la testa…ma poi il suono improvviso della pistola di Mladen che gli veniva puntata alla testa gli fece cambiare idea.

Ciro avvicinò il naso alla carta di credito e con una sola tirata fece sparire la prima striscia.

Mladen sorrise, poi porse la carta ad Enzo.

Enzo invece fu un po’ più insicuro, ma si vide comunque costretto a fare lo stesso per non venire sparato.

« Così » sorrise Mladen quando anche il ragazzo ebbe finito di tirare su, con un gesto veloce della mano buttò la carta di credito lontano, facendola sparire alle sue spalle.

Adesso sì che la situazione si complicava, pensò Ciro faticando a tenersi in piedi da solo.

Quel figlio di puttana sapeva che se non avesse trovato un modo per indebolirli di sicuro i due sarebbero riusciti a scappare.

“Aspetta solo che la voce arrivi a Gennaro” pensò Ciro con l’ultimo briciolo di lucidità che gli era rimasta, “Verrebbe fin qui in Bulgaria persino con la macchina pur di trovarti e farti a pezzi”.

Ma sapeva che pregare in un miracolo non gli sarebbe servito a niente.

Pregare che Gennaro venisse a salvarlo era inutile.

Lui e quell’uomo probabilmente non si sarebbero mai più rivisti per un po’ di anni…

Eppure una piccolissima parte di lui ancora pregava che un giorno potesse venire a salvarlo, che un giorno potesse venire a prenderlo e riportarlo a Napoli…via da tutta quella merda.

« Lo sentite, eh? » chiese ad un tratto Mladen riportandoli alla realtà,

« In ginocchio » ordinò spingendo i due uomini ai suoi piedi, entrambi cascarono in un secondo con le ginocchia sul morbido tappeto di pelliccia.

Enzo era sicuramente più andato di Ciro perché barcollava così tanto che con una mano si dovette persino aggrappare alla sua spalla per non cascare.

Ciro non ci fece neanche caso, quella roba aveva fatto effetto così in fretta che si sentì quasi come se un treno lo avesse colpito in pieno.

Le sue pupille si dilatarono e la sua vista si fece presto confusa, i suoni ed i colori divennero presto sfocati e super vividi allo stesso tempo.

Eppure quel suo piccolo briciolo di lucidità gli rimase attaccato come niente al mondo, combattendo a tutti i costi per riuscire a rimanere sveglio e consapevole di quello che succedeva.

Mladen afferrò il mento di entrambi per guardarli meglio negli occhi, prima uno e poi l’altro, controllando che non fossero troppo andati per proseguire con il suo gioco perverso.

Dopodiché allungò una mano verso la sottile cintura che gli chiudeva l’accappatoio di seta e la sciolse con uno strattone.

« Regole sono queste » sospirò Mladen allungando una mano ed iniziando a pompare la sua mezza erezione, « Voi due troie italiane fate divertire me, primo che mi annoia faccio saltare cervello su tappeto, ok? ».

Ciro deglutì a fatica, tremava, sudava freddo e la gola gli bruciava.

Si voltò di lato per guardare in faccia Enzo.

Il ragazzo sembrava messo mille volte peggio di lui, si muoveva con dei tic ed i suoi occhi erano scattanti e dilatati, guardò Ciro come se avesse visto un fantasma.

Ciro fece un debole cenno della testa rivolto al ragazzo, come per fargli capire che se non avessero obbedito in quell’istante…sicuramente sarebbero entrambi stati sparati da Mladen.

Infatti l’uomo in piedi davanti a loro si rigirava la pistola in una mano con non curanza mentre con l’altra era intento a fare altro.

D’un tratto smise di masturbarsi, allungò la mano verso la bottiglia di vodka e se la portò alla bocca, mandando giù un paio di sorsi.

Ciro osservò la scena con disgusto misto a rabbia, odiava quell’uomo più di ogni altra cosa, cazzo.

Se avesse potuto lo avrebbe ammazzato con le sue stesse mani, senza nemmeno l’aiuto di un’arma.

“Aspetta solo che Gennaro lo venga a sapere” continuava a ripetersi nella testa.

Mladen si asciugò in modo volgare la bocca con il braccio, poi abbassò la bottiglia e lasciò che il gelido liquido trasparente colasse sulla sua erezione, lungo tutta l’asta e fino a gocciolare sul tappeto a terra.

Il suo cazzo si mosse in su con uno spasmo a quella sensazione bagnata, ansioso di venire finalmente toccato.

Mladen si morse il labbro inferiore con un sorriso malsano, poi guardò i due uomini ai suoi piedi, curioso di capire chi sarebbe stato il primo a muoversi e chi a tirarsi indietro.

Molto probabilmente Enzo non era un esperto come lui, ma Ciro conosceva quell’espressione schifosa a memoria, conosceva quell’aria perversa di quando qualcuno ti sbatte il membro in faccia aspettandosi che tu apra la bocca da brava puttana.

Gli era già capitato fin troppe volte nel corso della sua vita, più ci pensava e più gli ribolliva il sangue nelle vene.

Però c’era lo stesso qualcosa che gli diceva di stare zitto, di ignorare la situazione ed andare avanti…

Qualcosa che nel profondo gli bisbigliava che quell’umiltàzione se la meritava, e che quel continuo venire trattato come una troia era l’unico tipo di sentimento che doveva ricevere, e non l’amore di qualcuno…non l’affetto.

E forse gli andava bene così, forse era giusto che venisse trattato in quel modo dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto in passato.

Avrebbe fatto quello che gli veniva chiesto, avrebbe umiliato sé stesso un’altra volta, poi si sarebbe alzato e se ne sarebbe tornato a casa sua come al solito…

Si sarebbe messo a piangere nella sua scadente tana per topi ed il mattino dopo sarebbe tornato a lavorare con lo spaccio come se niente fosse.

E la verità era che si sentiva stanco di combattere, stanco di uccidere…stanco di scappare.

Ciro si inumidì le labbra e baciò la punta bagnata della sua erezione prima di prenderla delicatamente tra le labbra.

Enzo guardò la scena confuso e scandalizzato, la sua espressione cambiò velocemente da euforica a disgustata.

Ciro sapeva che Enzo lo stava guardando in quel modo, ma non poteva farci nulla…se quello serviva a non venire ucciso allora lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe fatto di tutto.

« Ahh, lo sapevo » sospirò Mladen piegando la testa di lato mentre lo guardava

« È per questo che sei mio cane preferito, sempre fedele a suo padrone ».

Ciro rispose andando più a fondo, lentamente passando le labbra lungo il suo membro finché non sentì la punta colpirgli la gola.

Si staccò per un istante solo per tossire prima di riattaccarci la bocca un’altra volta e riprendere il suo lavoro.

Il sapore aspro di vodka gli bruciava il palato e la lingua, gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi, ma di certo non bastava questo a fermarlo.

Enzo, che per tutto il tempo aveva tenuto gli occhi puntati su i due con espressione scioccata, pensò a tutti i modi possibili in cui sarebbe potuto fuggire da quella situazione, e non gliene veniva in mente nemmeno uno.

D’un tratto Mladen scostò bruscamente il viso di Ciro dalla sua erezione, poi posò gli occhi su Enzo.

« E tu? » domandò allungando una mano ed afferrando il mento del ragazzo con violenza, « Tu cosa sai fare, zoccola? ».

Il pollice di Mladen si fece spazio nella bocca di Enzo, venendo premuto tra la lingua ed il palato del ragazzo.

Con l’indice ed in medio gli accarezzo quella barba che lui adorava tanto, per qualche strano motivo la trovava volgarmente sexy, la voleva sporcare di sperma.

Enzo era completamente andato, quel poco di lucidità che gli era rimasta era svanita del tutto.

L’effetto della coca stava veramente prendendo una brutta piega sul ragazzo, sicuramente non l’aveva mai provata prima, questo era ovvio.

Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi e chiuse le labbra attorno al pollice de Mladen ed iniziò a succhiare, non sapeva nemmeno quello che stava facendo ma ormai era troppo perso per potersi rendere conto di quello che gli veniva fatto.

Anche questa volta Mladen scostò improvvisamente la mano dal viso del ragazzo, come infastidito da qualcosa.

« E adesso muovetevi » ordinò portandosi una seconda volta la bottiglia alla bocca, mandò giù un paio di sorsi strizzando gli occhi, noncurante del filo trasparente di vodka che gli colava dal mento e gli scendeva alle clavicole.

Ciro si scambiò uno sguardo con Enzo, il panico era plausibile sul viso del ragazzo.

Lui fece un segno col capo, era il suo gesto per fargli capire che non avevano altra scelta, che ubbidire era tutto quello che potevano fare…e lui lo sapeva bene.

Tra l’altro la pistola nella mano di Mladen era carica e pronta all’uso, e nessuno sapeva meglio di Ciro quanto i Bulgari fossero dei pazzi figli di puttana capaci di qualsiasi cosa.

Ciro fu il primo a riavvicinarsi al sesso dell’uomo, Enzo lo seguì poco dopo.

Il ragazzo era ancora sballato dalle droghe ed alle prime armi con un altro uomo, quindi cercò di seguire i movimenti di Ciro e di imitarli.

Ciro allungò una mano ed afferrò la base dell’erezione di Mladen, iniziò a masturbarlo lentamente mentre con la bocca si impegnava nel andare più a fondo che poteva.

Enzo gli si avvicinò timidamente, si leccò le labbra e guardò l’erezione pulsante che aveva davanti agli occhi, insicuro su come dovesse comportarsi.

Pensò a cosa di solito piaceva a lui, ricordandosi di cosa di solito la sua ragazza facesse per farlo venire, così provò a simulare i suoi gesti.

Enzo si fece spazio tra Ciro e Mladen, impacciatamente baciando la pelle alla base e strofinando il naso sul pube, proprio sotto il ventre. Chissà se la barba gli dava fastidio.

Ciro tirò all’indietro la testa per liberare la sua gola e prendersi un secondo per respirare senza soffocare, ma la sua mano continuava imperterrita a pompare alla base, come se non si fosse mai del tutto voluto arrendere.

Non ci volle molto prima che i due iniziassero a fare il loro “lavoro” come dio comandava, quasi come se si fossero stabiliti dei ruoli a vicenda.

Ciro succhiava delicatamente in punta mentre con la lingua giocava con la fessura bagnata del glande, Enzo invece passava le labbra lungo tutto il collo rigido dell’erezione, percorrendo ogni vena con la lingua.

Mladen si morse il labbro inferiore con foga, contraendo i muscoli dell’addome nel disperato tentativo di nascondere un gemito.

Ma il suo ostinato tentativo di camuffare ogni sospiro non durò a lungo, Mladen decise di fottersene e di lasciare che la sua voce li guidasse in base a come suonava.

Gli effetti delle droghe si stavano decisamente manifestando su i due, perché ben presto entrambi sembrarono quasi perdere la testa, incominciando a prenderci gusto a fare quel gioco perverso.

Mladen nel frattempo si riempì la bocca con un terzo sorso di Vodka, ma questa volta non la mandò giù.

Con una mano diede uno schiaffo leggero alla guancia di Enzo, che subito smise di succhiare e si fermò a guardarlo.

« Apri bocca » ordinò Mladen, ed Enzo ubbidì.

Mladen si chinò lievemente e gli sputò in bocca una sostanza vischiosa mista a saliva e Vodka.

« Manda giù » ringhiò Mladen divertito, ed anche questa volta Enzo ubbidì senza fare storie.

Sì, la coca gli aveva proprio fottuto il cervello ad entrambi, ma se adesso aggiungevamo anche una potente miscela di Vodka pura allora sarebbe sul serio diventata la fine.

Mladen, lo stronzo, si divertiva invece a versare il liquido anche sulla sua erezione soltanto per il puro gusto di vedere i due uomini ubriacarsi ulteriormente mentre lo succhiavano.

Ben presto Ciro ed Enzo passarono quasi a fare a turni veloci l’un l’altro.

Ciro lo leccava piano in punta prima di cacciarselo in un colpo giù in gola, una mano ancora lo pompava alla base prima che il turno passasse al compagno.

Enzo invece era più insicuro, però tentava ugualmente.

Con le labbra assaporava timidamente la fenditura che sapeva di vodka e liquido pre-seminale, poi provava a far viaggiare la bocca più in profondità, ma la sua inesperienza continuava a farlo sbagliare, facendo premere il membro di Mladen contro l’interno della sua guancia piuttosto che infondo alla sua gola.

Mentre uno consumava il suo turno, l’altro guardava con occhi affamati, impaziente di riprendere il suo lavoro.

Però questa volta Enzo ci stava mettendo fin troppo, e Ciro si era rotto il cazzo di aspettare il suo turno.

Così si avvicinò alla punta su cui stava lavorando Enzo e prese a puntellarla anche lui con la sua di lingua.

Mladen provò un dolce brivido di piacere sullo la schiena alla sensazione di due lingue che slittavano assieme attorno alla sua punta bagnata, ringhiò di piacere.

Le loro bocche erano così vicine l’una all’altra che i due quasi si respiravano in faccia, però non si azzardavano minimamente a fare mosse inaspettate senza che Mladen gliel’avesse prima ordinato.

Ad un tratto l’erezione di Mladen si mosse una seconda volta verso l’alto con un altro spasmo di piacere, ed una piccola densa goccia di liquido seminale colò dalla fessura in punta.

Ciro fu il più veloce e la raccolse per primo con la lingua, serrando le labbra come per paura che potesse uscire fuori.

Mladen però non sembrò apprezzare il gesto.

« Puttanella avida » sorrise con un ghigno perverso, « Condividi ».

Ciro si scambiò un altro sguardo con Enzo, confuso su cosa dovesse fare di preciso.

Aveva la vista sfocata come la nebbia e le orecchie gli fischiavano da morire, a malapena riusciva a capire quello che gli veniva detto.

« Veloce! » abbaiò Mladen, quasi stufo di quella piccola attesa.

Ciro guardò Enzo che sostava a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, con gli occhi chiari lucidi, le guance rosse e la bocca bagnata.

Gli ordini di quel bastardo non erano stati tanto chiari, ma non ci volle molto prima che Ciro realizzasse cosa intendeva Mladen con “condividere”.

Ciro si avvicinò ad Enzo e con uno scatto improvviso lo baciò.

La sensazione fu strana, diversa da come la immaginava, forse perché Enzo al posto di indietreggiare disgustato aveva accolto quel contatto con lieto piacere.

Fu un bacio a bocca aperta sporco, bagnato ed osceno, però a nessuno dei due dispiacque del tutto.

Le loro lingue si assaporarono a vicenda, condividendo quel sapore salato di sperma che risuonava stranamente familiare.

« Cazzo…così…» sospirò Mladen tenendo gli occhi puntati sulle loro bocche attaccate, quasi come se stessero combattendo tra loro ma in modo più delicato.

Ciro fece per allontanarsi ma Enzo lo ritirò a sé con un secondo bacio, questa volta fu leggermente più avido e personale piuttosto che forzato e sporco come il primo.

Enzò gli morse scherzosamente il labbro inferiore, Ciro lo guardò negli occhi e pensò che era definitivamente andato.

Il cuore gli partì a mille quando lo sentì respirare contro la sua bocca mezza aperta, una sensazione stranissima che solo poche volte in vita sua aveva realmente provato…e quelle poche volte non avevano niente a che fare con il ragazzo che aveva di fronte questa volta.

Mladen gli concesse solo alcuni secondi di privacy per scambiarsi un altro po’ di saliva prima di dare una potente spinta di fianchi, intromettendo nuovamente la sua erezione tra le due bocche.

Era naturale, dopotutto quella serata era dedicata solo al suo di piacere, non a quello delle sue cagne.

« Tornate a lavoro » ringhiò Mladen strofinando il cazzo contro le loro labbra.

I due ubbuduirono.

Enzo fu il primo a fare la prossima mossa.

Afferrò l’erezione di Mladen con la mano sinistra e la masturbò freneticamente alla base mentre con la bocca si impegnò meglio che poté nel prenderlo tutto in una sola volta.

Era un principiante, questo lo avevano capito tutti, però era anche vero che non era per niente male considerando che quella fosse la sua primissima pompa.

Le sue labbra andarono sempre più a fondo, lentamente prendendo dentro ogni centimetro, finché ad un tratto non sentì la punta riempirgli la gola.

Era una sensazione scomoda che gli bloccava il respiro e gli faceva lacrimare gli occhi, e lo portò subito sul punto di staccarsi per tossire.

Mladen però adorava troppo quella sensazione, e non ci avrebbe rinunciato neanche per sogno.

Con una mano tenne ferma in posizione la testa di Enzo mentre col bacino iniziò a spingere più a fondo che poteva, quasi facendolo soffocare.

« ughh cazzo » sospirò l’uomo mentre veniva in contro alla bocca di Enzo con un movimento scattante dei fianchi, consegnando ogni spinta con avidità.

Ciro allungò invece una mano più in fondo, massaggiandogli piano le palle in attesa che arrivasse il suo turno.

Mladen smise improvvisamente di spingere ed uscì dalla bocca di Enzo in un solo colpo, liberandogli la gola.

Il ragazzo rispose chinandosi a tossire, con una mano si asciugò la bocca e gli occhi che gli lacrimavano.

Aveva il volto rosso ed il fiato corto, una reazione quasi esagerata ma del tutto plausibile considerando che era la sua prima volta.

« Non fare così » sorrise Mladen strofinando la punta della sua erezione contro la fronte del ragazzo, una goccia di liquido pre-seminale gli bagnò il sopracciglio.

« Dobbiamo insegnare a questa gola stretta ad allargarsi » continuò l’uomo,

« Hai bisogno di pratica, prendi esempio da tua amica troia » sorrise indicando Ciro con un cenno della testa, « Questa cagna è ammaestrata a fare tutto quello che gli viene ordinato, mostraglielo ».

Mladen guardò Ciro con aria divertita, quasi malata, « Fai vedere a tuo amico come si fa…».

Ciro non ebbe bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte, si alzò sulle ginocchia e si mise a lavoro.

Poggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Mladen per tenersi in equilibrio mentre con le labbra percorse tutta l’asta dalla punta fino alla base, bloccandosi del tutto quando il naso arrivò a premergli contro il pube.

Mladen ringhiò a denti stretti, « Così, così…brava troia ».

Ciro detestava doverlo ammettere, ma conosceva Mladen da molto più tempo dei suoi altri colleghi e c’era un motivo preciso se il bulgaro non lo aveva ancora cacciato via.

Dopo mesi passati a fare la sua “troia personale”, Ciro aveva memorizzato quello che più gli piaceva, imparando sempre di più come mettere in atto ogni suo ordine, anche se lo detestava a morte.

Presto un lungo filo misto a saliva e sperma gli colò denso dal mento, lentamente raggiungendogli le clavicole, e Mladen sorrise a quella vista.

Anche questa volta, senza preavviso, il bulgaro uscì improvvisamente dalla sua gola, lasciando Ciro a bocca aperta e con la lingua in vista.

Enzo, che per tutto il tempo era rimasto muto a guardare la scena, si intromise avvicinandosi al viso di Ciro e leccando via il filo bianco e vischioso che colava dal suo mento.

Mladen intrappolò un altro sorso di vodka in bocca e ripeté la stessa azione di prima con Ciro, sputandogli la miscela sulla lingua ed ordinandogli di ingoiare.

Cazzo se gli stava piacendo tutto questo.

Quando passava intere serate a sbattersi Ciro nel suo privé era già qualcosa, ma adesso coinvolgere anche un terzo cane al suo gioco…quello si che lo eccitava da morire.

Lo faceva sentire in un certo senso potente, capace di qualsiasi cosa.

Del resto, una donna era una preda troppo facile, chiunque si sarebbe potuto comprare una escort e sfruttarla a proprio piacimento.

Ma uno sconosciuto straniero no, era molto più difficile da ottenere, molto più inviolabile…eppure lui c’era riuscito.

Mladen non fece neanche in tempo ad ordinare la prossima mossa che i due furono già attaccati nuovamente al suo membro, come se il suo sapore fosse stata la loro ragione di vita.

« Occhi su di me » ordinò Mladen con un grugnito, un po’ seccato di vedere i loro visi continuamente abbassati.

Enzò e Ciro alzarono gli occhi su di lui senza staccarsi dalla sua erezione, e Mladen quasi venne. O almeno ci mancò poco.

“Dio benedica l’Italia” pensò guardando i loro occhi, un misto tra il colore scuro e profondo come il caramello ed un azzurro freddo come l’oceano.

Se avesse continuato a guardarli in faccia in quel modo sarebbe sicuramente venuto all’istante, e non poteva continuare andando avanti in quel modo.

« Ahh, voi italiani » gemette mordendosi appena il labbro, « Con questi bei faccini puliti, mi fate tutti venire voglia di ricoprirvi di sperma ».

L’uomo afferrò il viso di Enzo e gli premette sulle guance in modo da aprirgli bene la bocca, si chinò e ci sputò dentro, « passalo » sibilò.

Enzo si voltò verso Ciro ed i due si persero in un secondo bacio osceno, non tanto differente da quello che avevano avuto prima.

Le loro lingue si accarezzarono l’un l’altra passandosi i liquidi di Mladen, e Ciro indietreggiò poco dopo con la testa, leggermente infastidito dalla barba del ragazzo.

Sentiva ancora una mezza sostanza vischiosa sul palato, così schiuse le labbra e la lasciò colare lentamente sull’erezione bagnata del bulgaro, usandola come lubrificante.

Gli mancava poco, veramente poco, prima di raggiungere l’apice.

Spesso Mladen riusciva a durare ore con alcune ragazze, a volte persino con Ciro, ma adesso che si era unito anche “Sangueblù” non riusciva sul serio a guardarli in faccia senza provare uno spasmo eccitato.

Mladen guardò la bottiglia di Vodka mezza vuota e versò tutto il liquido rimanente sulla sua erezione prima di lanciare il recipiente vuoto di vetro alle sue spalle, sbarazzandosene del tutto.

« Veloci » commentò tornando a giocherellare con la pistola che teneva tra le mani, le nocche gli divennero quasi bianche da quanto l’uomo stringeva il ferro per aiutarsi a non venire troppo velocemente.

La sensazione bagnata delle loro bocche premute ognuna ad un lato del suo membro fu così morbida che gli fece ruotare gli occhi all’indietro per un istante.

Ciro riprese a dare piccoli colpi di polso alla base, lo sentiva che Mladen era vicino, lo capiva da quanto la pelle tesa sotto le sue dita pulsava con frenesia.

E mentre lo masturbava, Ciro continuava a chiedersi se alla fine di quel piccolo gioco perverso Mladen avrebbe sul serio sparato uno dei due oppure no.

Se quel cane bastardo non stava scherzando…beh, allora Ciro non voleva di certo morire in quel modo.

Aveva ancora alcune cose da sistemare prima di morire, alcune persone a cui dire “addio”.

Ciro ed Enzo tenevano entrambi gli occhi puntati su l’uomo, ma molto sicuramente tutti e due avevano la testa altrove.

Pensavano a come salvarsi da quella situazione, come fuggire, come evitare un colpo di proiettile dalla pistola che Mladen teneva in mano…

« Aprite la bocca » ordinò Mladen staccandosi bruscamente da i due uomini ed allungano la sua mano libera verso la propria erezione, iniziando a pomparla freneticamente.

“Fine dei giochi” pensò Ciro aprendo la bocca e tirando fuori la lingua, uno di loro due quella notte sarebbe morto come una povera puttana, e quel qualcuno non era Ciro Di Marzio. Punto.

Enzo lo imitò, aprì la bocca ed avvicinò il viso a quello di Ciro, in modo che quando il bulgaro fosse finalmente venuto avrebbe condiviso i suoi liquidi con entrambi piuttosto che solo con uno dei due.

« Ughh cazzo…» righiò Mladen a dentì stretti quando i primi due schizzi vischiosi uscirono fuori.

Uno cadde denso sulla lingua di Ciro, per poco non mancandola, l’altro sul labbro inferiore di Enzo, colandogli corposa lungo la barba.

Mladen rallentò il movimento della sua mano, le sue dita strinsero la pelle in punta così da far uscire anche le ultime vischiose gocce rimaste dentro.

« Non deve rimanere neanche una goccia » ordinò Mladen guardando quello spettacolo divertito.

Ciro chiuse le labbra ed ingoiò la sostanza densa senza fare questioni, poi si girò verso Enzo e lo guardò bene in viso, notando come Mladen avesse deciso di essere molto più generoso con lui.

Ciro prese il viso di Enzo con entrambe le mani e quasi gli si fiondò addosso.

Gli passò la lingua sulle labbra bagnate, lungo la guancia, leccandò via le ultime gocce di sperma che erano rimaste intrappolate nella sua barba chiara.

« Ohh sì » sorrise Mladen divertito mentre assisteva attentamente a quella scena.

Enzo si lasciò leccare il viso senza dire una parola, semplicemente guardò Ciro come ipnotizzato dal suo viso.

Ciro non ci fece minimamente caso, si voltò verso il bulgaro chiuse la bocca attorno alla punta del suo membro spento, succhiando via le ultime gocce dense che pendevano dal glande.

Quel cazzo di sperma era ovunque, dannazione!

Ciro era stanco di quella misera messa in scena per sembrare il più seducente possibile per non finire sparato.

Mise in mostra tutta la sensualità che aveva per finire quel lavoretto del cazzo, non vedeva l’ora di alzarsi ed andarsene.

Ciro mischiò con la lingua il liquido corposo che aveva in bocca ma non lo mandò giù, si avvicinò ad Enzo e cercò di condividere quello che poteva con un altro bacio.

Enzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte, alzò il mento di Ciro con una mano e si perse di nuovo in un passionale bacio bagnato.

I due rimescolarono tra di loro quel liquido misto a sperma, vodka e saliva, senza mai del tutto mandarlo giù.

La verità era che nessuno dei due aveva veramente intenzione di porre fine a quel bacio eccitante, specialmente Enzo…che stranamente lo adorava un botto, più di quanto credesse possibile.

Più volte morse la lingua o il labbro inferiore di Ciro in modo scherzoso, forse in un certo senso come segno d’affetto, forse perché infondo gli piaceva davvero.

Finalmente i due uomini si decisero a porre fine a quel bacio più lungo del solito, più che altro dovettero prendersi una pausa per respirare.

Ciro si allontanò per primo, ed Enzo rispose con un unltimo piccolo bacio a stampo sulle labbra, non per assaporare qualcosa…ma solo per il gusto di baciarlo.

Avevano finito, giusto? Quel gioco malato e perverso era terminato, vero? Pensò Ciro mentre si leccava le dite ancora bagnate di sperma.

Mladen guardò in faccia i due uomini con aria soddisfatta.

“Faccia di cazzo” pensò Ciro asciugandosi i lati della bocca ancora bagnati.

« Sono impressionato, davvero » commentò Mladen allungano una mano verso il viso di Enzo, catturò una goccia del suo sperma che gli colava dal sopracciglio con le dita e se la portò alla bocca.

« Voi troie italiane sapete davvero come fare pompino » ammise Mladen mandandosi poi i capelli all’indietro, « Quindi ho riflettuto molto e fatto mia decisione ».

Ciro si sentì il cuore in gola, e probabilmente era lo stesso anche per Enzo, perché il ragazzo tremava come una foglia.

Mladen invece sembrava tranquillo, troppo tranquillo.

Ad un tratto il bulgaro si girò dando le spalle ai due uomini in ginocchio e si diresse vero il divanetto vicino al tavolino di vetro pieno di coca e bicchieri.

Casualmente poggiò la pistola sul tavolino, e con le mani libere afferrò un’altra bottiglia ed un bicchiere di vetro. Si versò qualcosa da bere.

Ciro tenne gli occhi incollati alla pistola, deglutì con fatica mentre pensava ad un modo per raggiungerla.

« Voglio fare ultimo gioco prima di ammazzare uno di voi » continuò poi l’uomo mentre si sedeva tranquillamente a gambe aperte sul divanetto difronte al tavolino di vetro.

« Ciro » Mladen fischiò come se avesse appena chiamato un cane, e con un gesto del dito gli fece segno di raggiungerlo.

Ciro, con il cuore a mille, si alzò in piedi e raggiunse lentamente l’uomo seduto sul divano, piazzandosi davanti a lui.

« Spogliati » ordinò l’uomo portandosi il bicchiere alla bocca.

Enzo, ancora in ginocchio sul tappeto di pelliccia, guardò la scena con confusione.

« Voglio che tuo amico impari come si prende davvero un cazzo » commentò volgarmente Mladen grattandosi la pancia, « Fagli vedere come si fa ».

Ciro cominciò a sbottonarsi il maglione.

« No! » lo fermò Mladen infastidito, « Parti dai jeans! ».

L’uomo abbassò le mani e si aprì la cintura prima di arrivare alla zip dei pantaloni.

« E girati, voglio vedere meglio » commentò Mladen, impaziente di posare gli occhi sul culo della sua puttana.

Quello era il momento giusto! Ora o mai più.

Ciro si voltò di spalle, fece per abbassarsi la zip dei jeans quando ad un tratto scattò con il braccio verso il tavolino di vetro affianco a lui.

Agile come un gatto, Ciro aveva già in mano la pistola che Mladen aveva lasciato incustodita come un coglione.

Si voltò di colpo, puntano l’arma dritta in faccia a quel porco, e poi sparò.

Un colpo secco di luce. Poi il silenzio…

Enzò strabbuzzò gli occhi con orrore quando vide il cervello di Mladen schizzare sul muro alle sue spalle.

Ciro invece era freddo, immobile, privo di emozioni mentre guardava la testa di Mladen chinata all’indietro e con le gambe ancora aperte ed i genitali ancora in vista…

« M-ma che sfaccimm e’ fatt?! » Gridò Enzo tremando dalla paura ed il panico.

Ciro si girò a guardarlo e quasi sembrò un uomo completamente diverso da quello che era fino a pochi secondi prima.

Adesso non era più la troia ubbidiente, sexy e dagli occhi dolci di prima, ed Enzo lo aveva capito.

« Ho fatt chill che duvev fa’ » si limitò a rispondere l’altro mentre si richiudeva i jeans e la cintura.

Enzo era ancora in ginocchio e a bocca aperta, non sapeva né cosa dire né cosa fare.

Ciro gli si avvicinò svelto, lo guardò in faccia e poi gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.

Enzo gli afferrò la mano e si rialzò a fatica, mai in vita sua gli avevano mai fatto così male le ginocchia.

« E mo che facimm? » chiese Il ragazzo guardando la figura di quell’uomo morto sul divano, quasi tremava dalla paura.

Ciro lo guardò dritto negli occhi « Ascolt’m piccirì…ij me n’agg aì mo mo da stu post’e merd, tu vuò veni cu me o vuò rimané ca cu stu strunz? » chiese secco indicando il cadavere di Mladen con un cenno della testa.

Enzo lo guardò negli occhi e gli fu impossibile dire di no.

« Veng cu te » rispose svelto.

« E jamm » fece Ciro mettendogli una mano sulla spalla prima di farsi strada verso la porta sul retro del privé, seguito a ruota dal ragazzo alle sue spalle.

I due sparirono nel buio di quella stanza, lasciandosi alle spalle ciò che rimaneva del corpo di quel figlio di puttana, che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva abusato di loro senza pietà…ed adesso aveva ricevuto semplicemente quello che si meritava.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Comunque il titolo di questa fic è dedicato al colore degli occhi di Ciro e di Enzo assieme, eheheeheh


End file.
